


High School Days (pending)

by matsuoka_senpai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoka_senpai/pseuds/matsuoka_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so this includes all of my little dmmd babies and they're all in high school (hence the terrible title) but this is my first fic I've ever written, so please give me honest feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Days (pending)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 am. It seemed like a good idea, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Idk anymore. Enjoy.

“Aoba!” a familiar voice called.

“Mizuki!” I called back, we’ve been best friends since middle school and now we’re going to the same high school so we agreed to walk together.

“Are you excited about starting this year?” he excitedly asked.

“Yeah! I hope we’re in the same class again!” we’ve been in the same class every year.

“Well with our track record, it’s very much possible we will be.” He answered.

The walk from our houses to school was a little lengthy, but not too bad. I sort of wished that we took the train, but Mizuki insisted that we walked to school because it’s “better for us and the environment”. Man I wish I had a hair tie right now, at least then my hair would be off of my neck.

Eventually we arrived at school and we went to check the list of what class we’re in, I sent Mizuki into the crowd of people to look for both of our names. When he came out of the crowd he had a cheesy grin on his face.

“We’re in the same class again, Aoba!”

“Good, at least I won’t be thrown into this school without knowing anybody.”

We made our way to our classroom, “1-3, 1-4, 1-5, found it!” said Mizuki.

When I walked into the classroom I did not recognize anyone, what can I expect? I went to one of the schools that our middle school does not normally feed into. I took a seat by the window and Mizuki sat directly in front of me. Seated next to me was a boy with white hair and a doctor’s mask on, I guess he’s sick? How awful being sick on the first day.  
I barely remember anything the teachers told us, but now it’s lunchtime and I can converse, eat, and kick back for a while.

“Aoba, did you bring your lunch?” asked Mizuki.

“No, I’m going to run to the cafeteria and grab something, just wait for me here.” I responded, Mizuki nodded his head in understanding.

My mind was full of thoughts as I tried to find my way through the maze of people, this school’s a lot bigger than I thought, where was the cafeteria again?

“Hey first year, are you lost?” someone asked.

I turned around to see a taller boy with dark blue hair pulled into a side ponytail, I know who this is. “Koujaku?” I choke out.

“Aoba? Seragaki Aoba?” he asks.

“Yes! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How have you been? How was the mainland? Who knew we’d end up at the same school!” I could see he was blushing a bit when a bombarded him with questions. “Are you okay Koujaku?” I asked softly, suddenly I was raised into the air with brute force around my ribcage.

“Aoba! I missed you so much!”

“I… missed you…too Kou…ja…ku…” I could barely get the words out because he was pushing so hard on my lungs, he put me down and apologized.

“Your hair has gotten longer, maybe I could give it a trim? I cut my own hair and I’m hoping to one day be a hairdresser but I don’t know if that’ll work out” he chuckled, “but what about you Aoba? How have things been?”

“Things have been pretty good, I mean all I’ve really been doing is school and a little bit of work for a family friend. Do you want to continue this conversation on the way to the cafeteria? I kinda forgot to pack a lunch for today.”

“I would love to Aoba, but I have to get back to my classroom and finish my lunch. But I’ll call you tonight and we can hang out. Is your number still the same as when we were kids?”

“Yeah, Granny and I never moved, so the one you have is correct.”

“Alright cool, I’ll call you and we can hang out!” he said as he started heading towards class 2-1. I forgot, Koujaku is a year older than me, when we were kids it felt like he was 5 years older than me, but I guess not. 

I got my bread from the cafeteria and headed back to classroom 1-5.

“Aoba, what took so long?” asked a worried Mizuki.

“Oh I ran into my childhood friend, also the line for the cafeteria wasn’t exactly short, and I may have gotten a little lost.” I chuckled a bit.

Mizuki just shook his head at me and asked “what am I going to do with you?”

I soon noticed that the white haired boy next to me didn’t have a lunch, maybe I should offer him some?

“Hey, what’s your name?” I asked him.

“Clear.” He quietly responded.

“Do you want half of my bread Clear? I noticed that you don’t have a lunch.”

As soon as I asked, his face lit up, well as much as a face could light up with a doctor’s mask on, so his eyes got really big and bright. Suddenly he was very close to me and a pair of pink eyes were staring me down.

“Are you sure about offering me half of your bread?” he asked.

“Yeah man, just can you back up a little bit please?”

“Yes definitely!” he spoke then suddenly stopped, “I just realized, I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Aoba, and this is Mizuki.”

“Hey,” Mizuki said politely.

“Hello Aoba, hello Mizuki!” he said cheerfully.

I broke my bread in half and handed it to him, “all they had was melon bread, I hope that’s okay.”

“Yes, it’s fine, I like melon bread.” He stated.

I expected for him to take off the doctor’s mask in order to eat, but he didn’t. “Clear, shouldn’t you take off the doctor’s mask?”

“Oh no, grandpa told me to never take off my mask, so I learned to eat with it still on.”

Mizuki had a confused look on his face and went right back to eating his lunch. 

For the rest of lunch Clear and I had some nice conversations, Mizuki would jump in sometimes if it was about something he really enjoyed.

The rest of the school day went swimmingly, and Mizuki and I walked home together.

“Later Aoba!” oh we were at the point where our paths split, I was just a little distracted thinking about how I ran into Koujaku today.

“Bye Mizuki, I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can take the train…?” I suggested.

“No way in Hell, Aoba. We’re walking everyday.”

I groaned as I turned onto my street, “okay you fitness freak.” I called to him.

“Bye Aoba!” he laughed.

Later that night I got a call from an unknown number, when I answered, it was a voice that I knew all too well. “Koujaku…” I said with a smile.


End file.
